clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 9
RE:Congrats P-P! Hi Mario, Thank you very much! :) And have a happy new year! Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE:Help Hi Mario, I've gone over the syntax of your userpage source and sorted it. If i missed something, or you want me to change it, feel free to let me know. Also, i've added the to the top of the page, feel free to remove it of course. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:18, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Cutout Can u send me that cutout of the bathing suit penguin on my talk page? Thanks. 01:02, January 10, 2014 (UTC) what is rollback pls help can u make me 1 ? thx 12:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: what is rollback pls gibe roll back 20:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Lectro Block him infinitly we are all heterosexuals (I think)so he insults everybody :( Im 13 (talk) 01:13, February 25, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper The Flappy Bird RE:Twitter account Hi Mario, I think that Dps is the one that runs the twitter account. Try perhaps contacting him about this topic, or for other feedbacks, suggestions or ideas. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:30, February 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Userpage plagiarism Hi Mario, In general, it's only allowed if you were given a specific permission by the user page owner- you can also check the source of the user page to see if there are patterns that also appears in yours. Try to contact this user and ask him to replace the copied content with a new one. if there are any problems you can contact me or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:23, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi there, Cna you please join chat? Tech wants to talk to you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:55, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Update Blog People are doing update blogs random and they are rushing it. Are they suppose to do the update blog that week? Also can I do a update blog one week this year? The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (talk) 13:06, March 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:Help and Idea Hi Mario, I'm not sure if i fully understood your cutout request. But about the logos, sure, feel free to nominate logos for events such as this (perhaps making a new section in the logo design page for non-cp parties events). P.S. i assume that the problem with your talk page box was that some fo the content went out of its edges. I fixed it for you, and added the upside-down effect. If you wanted to flip the endire box, you can undo my edit and add to the wrappong div the following styling: -moz-transform: rotate(180deg); -webkit-transform: rotate(180deg); -moz-transform: rotate(180deg); -ms-transform: rotate(180deg); transform: rotate(180deg); And also remove its height property- that's the reason for the previous problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:13, March 18, 2014 (UTC) cake can I please be a rollback cakelover887 (talk)18:52, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Userpage Hi Mario, I saw your edit in diff=1319974&oldid=1318611}} your edit in your notice template, and it reminded me a notice that ShrimpPin has previously had in his user page. Why not just adding a hidden notice in your user page source that states that "the current content is part of Mariocart25Charizard's user page. it it's used in someone else's page, please delete it" or something like that. If it's well hidden, odds are that nobody would notice it, and if someone ever copies your user page, you can easily tell by the notice. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:59, March 20, 2014 (UTC) :Wait, does Marweooh have to change it or hide it, he gets angry when someone copies his userpage without permission/ cakelover887 (talk) 18:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Request into the picture department Hi! It's me, Ifellfromgel. I would like to request getting in the picture department if you're still accepting. Whenever I have time (which I have quite often :P) I will willingly make customs. Also I have the customs needed to get in. Thank you! Ifellfromgel (talk) 21:21, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Mistake: I don't wear that outfit anymore, I wear this now. I'll let ya in if you change my custom a bit into the current outfit i'm wearing. Mariocart25 Have a Happy April Foolz! I AM DA REAL MARIO! 21:39, March 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Moose Head Hi Mario, Here's the cutout that you've requested: *Costume Trunk August 2011 Zeus head.png If you no longer need its existing version in the wiki, please contact an admin or a patroller for deleting it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:16, March 25, 2014 (UTC) You Are Invited You are invited to join the Story Writing Contest and the winning price is 7day free Membership. The contest will be over in 3rd of April. I have also participated in the contest, the contest need more contestants. So Click Here to participate. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:01, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but I don't make stories. I make customs and I play Pokemon, Club Penguin, and Minecraft, Mariocart25 Have a Happy April Foolz! I AM DA REAL MARIO! 20:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) l http://i905.photobucket.com/albums/ac260/amywild8/WOBBUFFET.gif o http://i905.photobucket.com/albums/ac260/amywild8/WOBBUFFET.gif l Nice April Fools' theme :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:45, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Stuff I just got disconnected and now i can't get back on chat. Here's what i wanted to say. http://prntscr.com/35v3pg Can i use this for one of my subpages? 20:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. Mariocart25 Have a Happy April Foolz! I AM DA REAL MARIO! 20:01, March 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Thx 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi, Epic logo, "Morio25men". One of the best and most creative i've seen in a while! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :thnx Mariocart25 19:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Hai Here is your custom, I didn't get a good cutout for the Blue Sneakers, but anyway hope you like it. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 08:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :OMG THANKS! :D Mariocart25 18:34, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Guess who's got a present --'Kyfur' (talk) 01:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:17, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! (sorry for no sig i am too lazy to put one) Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 why why didn't I get a easter gift :( cakelover887 (talk) Thanks so much for the postcard!!! I like it and it's so tidy!! :) --'Kyfur' (talk) 02:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Happy Earth Day from Mariocart25 Thank you and Happy Earth Day to you too! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 04:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC)